Tipico
by Mitsukii-kun
Summary: Un pequeño perro. Una broma. Y ¿un beso? de que se tratara...si quieres averiguarlo entra y lee tal vez te haga sonreír...\ ( O3O) /


_**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo las locas y extrañas ideas de este fic son mías..._

_Drabble:_

**_Butch x Buttercup_**

* * *

><p><em>Una muy graciosa parodia de: <em>_**Hola soy **_**_Germán_**

**_Vídeo:_**_TÍPICO_

_Con la participación__ de _**_Butch como :La Victima y Kaoru como:La Cómplice...? XDD_**

_Pasos:_

_**Paso 1:**__Consigue un perro._

_**Paso 2:**__Como nombre ponle al perro ''__**Quien**__''._

_**Paso 3:**__Invita a tu amigo a tu casa._

_**Paso 4:**__Muestrale tu perro a tu amigo y luego deja que la magia pase._

* * *

><p><em>Desde el punto de vista de <strong>Kaoru<strong>:_

_**Kaoru POV **_

_-¿Hola?- Lo había llamado por teléfono-._

_-Hola butch...- espero que no este haciendo nada importante...-._

_-¡Hola Kaoru!...¿que sucede?-._

_-Estoy aburrida y las chicas no están...puedes venir a casa...?-._

_-Pues...si..pero para que...- Oh diablos...-._

_-Es...que...¡Quiero enseñarte a mi nuevo perro!...si...es una monada...me lo regalaron hace poco y quiero que lo veas...-._

_-Esta bien voy para allá- Genial...¡la cámara!...-._

_Puse la cámara arriba del estante enfocando la sala y la puerta,traje a mi pequeño perro, un caniche toy blanco y bien peludito, no mentía me lo regalaron hace dos días y había planeado esta broma por semanas y que mejor victima que..._

**_'Ding' 'Dong'_**

_-...Butch...- susurre,fui a abrirle la puerta-._

_-Hola preciosa..-me beso la mejilla-._

_-Hola idiota...- le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo- Pasa...-._

_-Ouch!- dijo sobándose el brazo- Que bruta eres...- sonrió malicioso-._

_-Y tu eres un gay...-susurre para mi, aunque se que me escucho-._

_-¿Que?..-frunció el ceño, caminamos hasta la sala-._

_-Nada...mira este es mi perro-. le mostré a ''Quien'', jajajaja- Me senté en el sofá-._

_-Que bonito y ¿como se llama?-pregunto acariciándolo y sentándose en el otro sofá delante mio-._

_-''Quien''...-._

_-El perro..- jajaja-._

_-¿Que pasa con el perro?- sonreí para mis adentros-._

_-¿Co-como se llama?-._

_-''Quien''- esto iba de viento en popa-._

_-El perro...-comenzaba a desesperarse-._

_-''Quien''-._

_-¡El perro!..- comenzó a gritar-._

_-¡Quien!- yo tambien-._

_-¡El perro!-._

_Guau! guau! guau!_

_-¡Quien!-._

_-¡El puto perro!-._

_-¡Quien!-._

_-¡¿Quien me puede decir como se llama el perro?!-._

_-Quien no sabe hablar...-le dije mas tranquila,moría de la risa-._

_-¿Quien no sabe hablar?...- estaba confundido-._

_-...No...-._

_-AAAAHHHHH!-._

_Estalle en carcajadas en ese preciso momento, el me miro con una cara de WTF!, me reí mas fuerte, luego de un rato, pare de reírme me limpie las lagrimitas causadas por la risa y le dije que todo era una broma..._

_-¿Estas enojado con migo?- hice un puchero,pero el tenia una cara de pocos amigos-...¿Butch?...-._

_Ok empezaba a asustarme cuando de la nada, el empezó a reírse, tirándose al suelo mientras se agarraba el estomago..._

_-Jajajajajajaja...S ...si que...t..e...pas...as...jajajaja- ahora la que tenia la cara de WTF! era yo-._

_-¿No estas enojado con migo?-._

_-Jamas me enojaría por una buena broma, clásico...-._

_-¿Entonces, todo bien?...-._

_-Claro que si...jaja..muy buena broma, lo admito...pero la mía sera mejor...-sonreí...un momento dijo ''la mía''-._

_-¿A que te refieres con la tuya?- Oh no...-._

_-...ya veras pequeña...bueno debo irme...- lo acompañe hasta la puerta-._

_Se acerco a mi, sus labios iban en dirección a mi mejilla, creí que me daría un beso de despedida...pero no...me dio un corto y rápido beso en los labios, yo solo atine a abrir desmesuradamente mis ojos y a llevar mi mano a mi boca..._

_-¡Eso es por lo del perro, preciosa!- decía mientras se alejaba corriendo-._

_Al perderle de vista, entre a la casa, recordé que había grabado todo, tome la cámara, mire el vídeo y se veía perfectamente todo, la broma, las risas, como me había besado, todo, inconscientemente sonreí...ya me las pagaría ese...ese...ese lindo demente._

* * *

><p><em>Hooola :)) ¿como están mis pequeñas criaturitas?...el que haya visto <strong>Hola soy Germán<strong> : **Típico** entenderá la historia y sino búscala en Youtube, quise agregar algo de historia y lo del beso fue de ultimo momento _

_¿que les parece? _

_¿merece algún Reviews? _

_Si te gusto házmelo saber...hasta entonces..._

_Los amo_

**_Bye! Bye!_**


End file.
